


Don't Touch the Masterpieces

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Artist AU, F/F, Femslash February, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to focus on stealing a painting when your girlfriend just wants to make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch the Masterpieces

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Artist AU + Malydia, for twfemslashficrec's femslash february challenge

Lydia Martin bent down to fix her heel, the stood back up, fluffed her hair, and checked her appearance in the mirror. “Hmmm.” She muttered to herself. Her makeup wasn’t quite as good as she’d have liked it to be.

“You look great.” Malia Tate’s voice came in her ear.

Lydia put a hand on her earpiece, making sure it was secure. “You startled me. Don’t talk so loud.” She whispered, discretely enough that no one would hear her.

“Don’t be so jumpy.” Malia shot back. “And you know I can’t resist telling you how good you look.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “And you know I can’t keep responding to you because I look like I’m talking to myself.”

Malia grumbled something on her end, but Lydia couldn’t make it out. 

“Go time?” Lydia asked.

“You’re good. Move in, Ginger Genius. Well, you’re more of a strawberry blonde, but that doesn’t work for alliteration. I need to work on code names.” Malia said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but didn’t respond. Instead, she made her way towards the museum entrance, careful to stay out of sight until she could asses the situation. Just like on the previous nights that they had scouted out their target, there was only one guard by the side entrance. Good.

Lydia started walking towards him. He was a few years older than Lydia, which was better than some of their jobs. He was relatively in shape, and had a sweet boyish face. Under different circumstances, Lydia might have found him attractive.

“Why do I always have to do this?” Lydia grumbled.

“Because you’re the pretty one.” Malia piped up in her ear.

Lydia didn’t even bother pointing out that Malia was model gorgeous, because she knew Malia would never listen. 

Lydia sauntered up to the guard, dripping with confidence. He noticed her when she was a few feet away.

“Hi!” She said cheerfully, closing the distance between them. She played with one of her red curls in a way that looked absent minded. She had this routine down.

The guard was confused by her presence, but didn’t appear to feel threatened by her. Good. “Can I help you ma’am?” He asked politely.

“Actually, yes.” While she talked, Lydia subtly searched the ground with her shoe for the rock that she knew was lying nearby. “I came by on a school trip earlier, and I left my backpack inside. Normally I wouldn’t want to bother you after hours, but I have a big assignment due to tomorrow that’s in there, and if I don’t have it I could fail.” Lydia pouted in that way that guys always seemed to like. “Is there anyway you could jus take me to check the lost and found? I promise I’ll be quick.” 

The guard seemed to be debating. He scratched his head. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Please.” Lydia begged.

“Don’t worry,” came Malia’s voice in her ear, “if he doesn’t take the bait I’ll just drop in and punch him. But your sad face is pretty irresistible. I should know.”

Lydia ignored her, focusing on the guard. She batted her eyelashes.

Finally, the guard seemed to give in. “I guess a quick trip to the lost and found wouldn’t hurt.”

“Thank you so much!” Lydia gushed. She hated this dumb girly act.

The guard fumbled with his keys, while Lydia made sure she had the rock securely lodged under her heel. She moved her foot a little to make sure it would stay. Good.

“Here we go.” The guard opened the door, gesturing for Lydia to enter.

“Gentlemen first.” She said with a smile.

He smiled back and led the way. On her way in, she made sure to shake to rock loose when she crossed the doorframe, so it would keep the door from closing all the way. Of course, she did it so seamlessly that it wasn’t noticeable to anyone not looking for it.

Lydia followed the guard down the museum hallway, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. The lost and found was in the office next to the gift shop. He showed her in.

Lydia studied the assortment of items on shelves in front of her. Luckily for her, someone had lost a pink backpack. That would work perfectly. “That’s it!” Lydia pointed to backpack with excitement.

The guard picked it from the shelf and handed it to her. 

“Thank you so much.” Lydia put a hand on his chest for good measure. “You totally saved my ass.”

The guard seemed somewhat taken aback by her gratitude. “It was nothing. Let me walk you out.”

She followed him out, silently hoping that Malia was already inside and hidden, and that Malia had remembered to close the door behind her.

“Looking awfully cozy with Mr. Flirty Guard.” Malia’s voice crackled to life in her ear.

Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Malia loved to taunt her when she knew Lydia couldn’t respond. At least the fact that Malia was watching her meant the Malia was already inside.

They reached the door out. To Lydia’s relief, it was closed all the way. Lydia should have never doubted Malia. While the girl was sometimes impulsive, she knew how to do her job.

The guard gestured for Lydia to exit, and she did. He followed, locking the door behind him. 

“Thank you so much.” Lydia repeated. “I should really get going.”

“Can I get your name?” The guard asked.

Lydia wanted to smirk. It was almost comical how easy some men were molded like putty in the palm of her hand. “Laura.” She lied. “And here,” She fished out a pen from the backpack and took his hand, “is my number.” Of course it wasn’t her actual number, it was the number for a local pizza place she had seen a flyer for. He wouldn’t try can call her until it was too late.

He smiled. “I’ll call you sometime.”

Lydia gave him another wink, and the walked away. As soon as she turned the corner, she rolled her eyes, “Men are so easy.”

Malia laughed in her ear. “I still think we should punch them out. You’re the one who insists we be more subtle.”

“I am the brains of the operation.” Lydia teased.

“The brain and beauty of the operation.” Malia corrected. “What does that make me?”

“The person who’s going to let me in.” That earned her another laugh from Malia.

“Kitchen door, by the garbage bin. Should be unguarded on the outside.” Malia instructed.

Lydia went to the door. “I’m here.”

The metal door swung open, revealing Malia, dressed head to toe in black. “Come on in.”

Lydia entered, and they both clicked off their earpieces. 

“Here we are, the whole place to ourselves.” Malia gestured to the empty kitchen around them.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “There’s still guards. And we’re not trying to steal anything from the kitchen.”

“But wouldn’t it be fun to bang in here?”

Lydia punched Malia’s arm. “Eyes on the prize.”

Malia raised a seductive eyebrow at Lydia. “They are.” Lydia shot her a look, and Malia regained her serious attitude. “Alright, alright. I have the guard partols memorized. Just follow me.”

Malia led Lydia down a maze of hallways, navigating with confidence. They didn’t come across any guards, so Malia really must have done her homework. The walls were were lined with all sorts of paintings and drawings and photographs that Lydia didn’t really care about. She only cared about their value.

Finally, the stepped into a room. “This is it.” Malia announced. She gestured towards a small sculpture on a pedestal, that honestly looked worthless to Lydia. But hey, who understands art?

Lydia took a step towards it. “Decoy?” She asked.

Malia walked over to an air vent in the corner of the room that Lydia had previously not noticed. She pulled off the cover and took out a replica of the sculpture. Malia always claimed she wasn’t an artist, but her copies were damn good. They could be well out of town before anyone noticed the switch.

“I stashed it here earlier.” Malia explained. “And I left the vent unscrewed.”

“Nice job.” Lydia took the actual statue from its place and shoved it into the stolen pink backpack. This would fund a nice luxury trip for them. Maybe they could go to Hawaii this time. Lydia had always wanted to check that out.

Malia placed her copy in place of the stolen statue. “That was too easy.” She pointed to a sign in the room. “Hey Lydia, it says not to touch the art. I guess I’m going to have to break the rule.”

“We already broke the rule.” Lydia said. She knew exactly where Malia was going with this, but she wasn’t going to play along. “We’re literally breaking and entering, and, oh yeah, stealing.”

“No,” Malia said, “I mean I want to kiss you. And that would require touching you. You see my problem?”

There it was. Lydia rolled her eyes for what felt like the 100th time that day. She would never understand Malia’s obsession with cheesy pick up lines. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Malia glanced at her watch. “But the next guard won’t be by for at least another 10 minutes.”

“So? The more time, the better. Let’s not cut it close.”

Malia pouted. Malia always said Lydia had a better pout, but Lydia thought Malia’s was pretty damn adorable. “But wouldn’t it be more exciting if we made out first? How often do you get the chance to kiss your girlfriend while breaking into an art museum?”

“Like every month.” Lydia said, but she knew she was going to give in. “You’re going to get us caught one day, you know.”

Malia didn’t listen. “You know Lyds, you don’t have to steal art.”

Here we go again. Lydia indulged Malia anyway. “And why’s that?”

“Because you already stole my heart.”

Lydia shook her head and looked down at her watch. Still 9 more minutes. “Just shut and kiss me.”

Malia obliged.


End file.
